Theories and Opinions Regarding Kira
by grammarsucks
Summary: "If you're expecting an answer like "I support Kira", "Kira is God!", or "I do not support Kira", then you're talking to the wrong person." Anonymous discusses about Kira. Title says it all; first time writing Death Note.


Theories and Opinions Regarding Kira

If you're expecting an answer like "I support Kira", "Kira is God!", or "I do not support Kira", then you're talking to the wrong person.

Well, technically you _are_ not talking. I'm just here, sounding my thoughts upon the 'God of the New World'. I do this because in the black and white world of justice, grey people are under-appreciated, me being one of them. However, do not take this… essay, of some sort, as a proclamation of a certain social group. This writing is a responsibility of an individual—that individual being me.

Look at _any _channel of the television and you'll find news about Kira. Although people usually _do_ address a godly being as 'He', I think I have a good reason to think why Kira is a male. Killing—the act itself can be very hard to do, even though it sounds easy. Women can't stand mental pressure; well, no one can for too long. The male population's defense against said pressure could be better than women's by a scratch. Kira is a killer that ended the lives of many, many people. For now, let's just set the fact 'his-victims-are-criminals' aside. Criminals are human, just like us.

Being Kira, I figured, isn't easy to do. You must be able to bear a pressure inside you, a knowledge that sounded like: _killing is a sin. _To end a person's life with your own hands and your full consciousness is, of course, a bad thing to do. This should be placed deeply inside every human's conscience. This matter is going to concern human psychology, as you may expect.

Every normal human would react negatively after doing something that he/she sees as a wrong deed.

You may think of it as an understatement. Kira is not affected by the sentence above because he thought that he was actually _cleansing _the world from criminals—because he was killing criminals, criminals that usually committed heavy crimes, such as killing or raping. _Kira doesn't see this as a wrong deed_, therefore he doesn't feel any mental pressure being burdened upon him, like anxiousness or guilt. _He thinks he is right—_anyone who thinks he/she is right would confidently do it, on the contrary, a person that realizes he/she did something wrong would 'react negatively'. I assume that you've got the first point clear.

Speaking of criminals, what are they? You might think of them as people that did (or still do) something wrong. If so, then you missed a very crucial part. We humans must've done something wrong in our lives, no matter how small it is, no matter if it's a lie you told for the good of somebody. _It's still a lie_. The convention of white lies: they are used to cover the bitter truth.

I've researched the word 'criminal' on the free online dictionary, since I'm too much of a sloth to open mine. The word itself has many definitions, whether it may be an adjective or noun, according to , and I am about to list all of them below:

_**Adj**_

Of, involving, or having the nature of crime: criminal abuse.

Relating to the administration of penal law.

Guilty of crime

Characteristic of a criminal

Shameful; disgraceful: a criminal waste of talent.

_**N**_

One that has committed or been legally convicted of a crime.

Honestly, I have no skill in fancy English, nor I am a native speaker of that language, so don't expect much of this essay. Straight-forwardly, a criminal (_noun_) is a person that did something wrong as said by the law. You may say that they are bad people, but the crime itself was done for a reason. _Everything in this world has its reasons_. Believe it. Some did it for money, like theft or robbery, or simply to fulfill their revenge. A lot of people don't know about this, but after their penalty in prison, most of these criminals regretted their past actions and promised their selves to live a new life. I said _'most of them'._

Kira seemed to be picky about whom should he kill, because his victims were the kind of a mass killer or a pedophile of fifty-year-old that raped, let say, twenty kids. Even I think people like that deserve to die. But let's get on to another point.

I believe in the transcendental and immanent existence of God.

To keep it short, I have a religion, although now it seems like a lot of people in the world don't. And I'm not afraid to make it public. People these days, who think logically, which is both good and bad, have different mindsets compared to people from the olden days. They could've seen God in the wrong perspective. One concrete yet crucial example: _people think that God created the world, but doesn't take part in its accomplishment_—I think that's the word. They believe they were created by God, but after the creation God just sits back and watch. I oppose this idea, because in my belief, God still have plans for us right now.

Okay, most of you would've pressed the cute little 'close' button on the top right of your screen because this is starting to sound like preaching. Honestly, I think so too, but that's the way it is when you talk about God. Please bear a little more.

People that believe that God creates but doesn't plan for us might look up to Kira as their ideal god. You might think I'm in the opposing side now, but you can say I'm just colored 'dark grey'. They look at Kira as a god that actually cleans this world, shaping a new world with no criminals and 'unworthy' people.

Unworthy people—this also needs a definition. It could be people that live in the wrong lifestyle, or it could be people against morality. The latter holds most possibility. Here, we come across another point, which was described earlier.

Humans, as they live, will make mistakes or sin—it is unquestionable.

A lot of people agree to the saying "no one is perfect", me being one of them. In my eyes, and a lot of other, there is only one perfect being that couldn't be stained by faults or sins. The being itself is God. Back to the point before, I believe in the existence and creation and accomplishment of God. Kira attempts to also be a god, a god that rules the world with no stains of mistakes and wrongs.

Kira is a human being.

Being a god means you have to shape yourself into a human without mistakes. One word to tell you: _impossible_. You can't turn back the clock to undo all the faults and sins you did, no matter how small. Because one small mistake means you aren't perfect—you were wrong _once_. For example, a student that got 98/100 in a test that consists of twenty questions couldn't be considered perfect, as he made a mistake in question #19. Perfect can signify that nothing, _noth__i__ng_ is wrong _at all. _Once again I browsed the internet for an adjectival definition.

_**Adj **_Having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be.

The point above—Kira is a human being—shows that he is one of us, the species called human. There could be nothing different found if he was compared to us. Physically he was meant to have two upper and lower limbs, two eyes and ears, a nose and a mouth—but he could be born without one of them. He was _meant _to have them, but something could've happened during his period as an embryo. Not like I care.

But, analyzing the possibilities, Kira could be just a normal person with nothing wrong on his body (born blind, born without limbs, etc). _No one could understand a condition before experiencing it themselves. _For example, you broke up and your friend tells you that 'he knows how you feel'. It could be true, since there is a possibility for your friend to experience a break-up in the past.

Therefore, Kira could be warmly accepted as a figure in public because _the public _itself consists of people like him. Maybe this happens because he shares the same thing as a lot of people do—heavy crime committing people should be punished. But I believe not all of them should die.

Our next point could sound a little hipster…

Everyone deserves a second chance.

At least that's what I think. Once bitten, twice shy. The statement above could be achieved under some conditions. Let's say you corrupted one million dollars from your company and you have to go to jail for about ten years. What would you think while you were in prison? Would you regret the corruption you did? Would you think that the one million dollars weren't worth it, and that they seemed _so _big before you receive penalty?

Or on the other hand, would you still want to do it again, even aiming for bigger amount of money? Normal people would do the first instead of the second, since they knew they'll get caught and end up in jail—because that's what happened to _you. _You couldn't possibly want it to happen again.

I hope the criminals in jail think the same—especially since there's Kira. They would probably think inside their cells now: "Oh, God, I'm going to die here!" since said 'God' will eliminate every criminal in order to create his new world. See, I'm not part of black or white. I'm grey, if not darker.

Let's say if Kira is really god. He should be smarter than killing all the criminals! If I were him, I'd _'use my powers' to make them repent and walk my way_. And if they still keep doing wrongs—fully conscious of it, of course—then I'll give my punishment. It could be the way God works, but the punishment could be small or big. For example, I yelled at my mom this morning. When I was on my way to school, I stepped on a gum and bumped into a stranger. The gum and incident with the stranger slowed my running and I got late to school. All this could be one of God's ways of warning you, if you believe in His existence, of course. I'm not going to force you all to think _my _way.

Rather than executing all the 'unworthy' people in this world, if I were God, I'd rather shape them slowly into worthy ones and let them live. I believe the process of 'shaping' humans into better people is called 'life'. I mean, if Kira eliminates the unworthy and humans all make mistakes, no more humans will live on this earth—not even him!

Maybe at the end of this writing I'm not grey anymore because I seem to bash Kira a lot. Maybe a lot of people reading this wouldn't agree—that's not my goal anyway, to make you agree. I am not a social person that only exchanges small talk with people (which happens very rarely); since I don't have anyone to share with if it comes to things this deep. I'm also not that genius, and I still think I lack a lot at my way of thinking. Even I'm not perfect at speaking English!

I think you deserve to know what kind of person I am to have an opinion like this. To me, the presence _or_ absence of Kira mean nothing, if not disturbing. Although we're living in the same earth, it seems like we're in two different worlds. The only thing that's connected to him is the overreacting crowds or his followers. For a start, I am not a very social person (probably retracting because of my fear of betrayal), so public opinions don't really affect me. If I oppose the major opinion, they would shun me out, but if I oppose the minors, they would do no different. I'm not afraid of being shunned out because from the beginning I was never close to anybody.

This writing is merely a media to sound my opinion, since I'm quite bored. What I feel about Kira, you may ask. Sorry for the bad language, but I don't give a fuck. Once again, it's because I am the introvert that couldn't be brought out to social attachment in fear of disloyalty.

At this point, I could feel a bond between Kira. He could be anybody: an accountant, a random hobo, a student old enough to understand philosophy. He must be hiding his true identity right now, while his friends or coworkers are talking about Kira, which actually is he himself. Or he could be the retracted person like I am—who have no one around him to talk about Kira.

Either way, a withdrawn person like me could not be affected by Kira, unless he knows my name and decided to end my life.

If there is one thing I want from him, I want to know who he is.

…the reason he does this,

…how he does this,

…and how he could stand doing this.

Alright, alright, although I'm this reserved, remote, solitary person, I always have the urge to know. My curiosity someday would bring me to danger, I swear, but all along I've been fine with it.

I am still grey and still full of questions, even after Kira is dead.

Dead people will never live again.

February 7th, 2010

Sincerely,

Anonymous

_**All humans, without exception, will eventually die.**_

_**After they die, the place they go to is MU (nothingness).**_

_**Once dead, they can never come back to life.**_


End file.
